1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydro-mechanical devices for underground or undersea drilling and more particularly to devices for thermo-percussion drilling.
2. Prior Art
Hydro-mechanical devices for underground drilling are produced and utilized in a great variety of constructions but the efficiency of existing devices for drilling is not enough sufficient.
This invention has two primary objects. First is to provide the underground and undersea drilling using the same device. Second is to increase the speed of the drilling.
It is therefore believed to be evident that any attempts to increase the efficiency and the speed of existing hydro-mechanical devices for undersea and underground drilling are very desirable.